


Welcome back, cutie!

by yukiscorpio



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-game. A few years later, Rush returns to Athlum to check that David stays true to his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome back, cutie!

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote like 2 years ago for something else, which didn't happen in the end.

The bell on the door sounded dull, but it had always been like that. It was still early in the day and the pub was quiet — a qsiti and a mitra were chatting at table in the far corner and by the bar the same old yama monster slayer stood, talking to a mitra woman, probably about battle basics.

He looked around, suddenly wondering if he should have come here at all, when a familiar voice called out to him:

"Welcome back, cutie!"

The jovial tone made him forget his worries and approach the bar.

"Hey!" he greeted, lips curling in an easy grin. The bartender put down the tumbler he was drying and clasped his hands together excitedly.

"Oh Rush, it's been a long time since I last saw you! Two years? Three? I thought you've forgotten all about me already! How've you been, dearest?"

"It's been a while eh? I've been a bit busy..." Rush shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, shrugging. "You're looking good. Two years and you've not aged a bit. Life's treating you good then?"

"You sure know how to make a girl happy." The bartender giggled. He swept his hand across the dark wood of the bar, as if stroking an old pet. "The pub's doing well. The boy's at the back bringing in the beers right now. Oh we get so busy at night I've had to hire another boy to help!"

To that, Rush cackled. "You're living the dream."

"You bet! Every night I'm here, flanked by young men on either side... the new boy, his shift starts soon, if you can stick around you'll get to meet him. You know, he's heard so much about you."

Rush wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know what people had been saying about him. "I'm just here for a little while, gonna go find Dave later."

David did promise he was going to be okay. Rush didn't doubt that David made good of his word — he always did — but he wanted to see for himself.

"Well I suppose I can let you off if that's your reason. Lord David is so much prettier than me..." The bartender's expression turned a little dreamy for a second. "The older he gets more gorgeous he looks, too. Just like Athlum, really."

"Athlum is looking really amazing!" On his way here Rush had noticed the difference — not that Athlum wasn't great before, but now she was even more vibrant. "Dave and everyone have really done good."

"Lord David's worked so hard. We're now as lovely as Celapaleis, the two lands shining side by side..."

 

Daylight was waning, turning golden by the time Rush stole his way into Athlum Castle, the buildings and the grounds so familiar to him it felt like he was coming home.

At this time of day there should only be a few places where David could be at. He tended to like to spend a few minutes at his mother's garden just before dinner, so that was the first place Rush checked.

This was where they had some of their most difficult conversations. Where bruised pride and broken hearts were soothed. Where David found peace.

There he was, wearing a coat that looked quite familiar, yet entirely new to Rush. Must be his new official attire after the independence. Other than that, he looked very much the same, as if he had been untouched by time.

David wasn't alone.

There was a second person in the garden. Straight, straw blond hair that touched the shoulders. A long cloak that brushed the tiled floor, its rich purple fabric standing out sharply against the white of the shirt beneath. The person was willowy in build, and almost as tall as David.

Rush stopped behind a pillar and watched David clasped that person's wrist, turning them around and drawing them close. It took a while for Rush to recognise that face — it was Qubine, the ruler of Celapaleis.

They both smiled just before their lips met.

Athlum and Celapaleis, shining side by side.

_See? I knew you'd be okay._

Rush smiled, turned around, and left.


End file.
